legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Friends (Série)
Friends : Amies pour la vie est une série de films Friends diffusée en France par Gulli depuis fin 2012. À ce jour, douze épisodes ont été réalisés, dont les deux derniers ont été produits par Netflix. Diverses novélisations ont été publiées chez l'éditeur américain Scholastic mais n'ont pas été traduites en français. Un coffret DVD comprenant les trois premiers épisodes est sorti en février 2015 et un autre coffret DVD avec les trois épisodes suivants en avril 2015. Un film nommé Girlz 4 Life en version originale et Le concert de l'année est sorti en Blu-ray et DVD en février 2016 : il raconte le vol d'une des chansons d'Andréa par Mégane la manager de Livi, avec une rencontre alternative entre Livi et les amies à celle vue dans la série. Des épisodes courts ont été mis en parallèle sur internet depuis début 2014, avec un style graphique différent. __TOC__ Personnages Série télévisée= ;Personnages principaux Andréa-TV.jpg|Andréa|link=Andréa Emma-TV.jpg|Emma|link=Emma Mia-TV.jpg|Mia|link=Mia Olivia-TV.jpg|Olivia|link=Olivia Stéphanie-TV.jpg|Stéphanie|link=Stéphanie ;Personnages secondaires Andrew-TV.jpg|Andrew|link=Andrew Anna-TV.jpg|Anna|link=Anna (Friends) Ashley-TV.jpg|Ashley|link=Ashley Ben-TV.jpg|Ben|link=Ben Henry-TV.jpg|Henry|link=Henry (Friends) Jacob-TV.jpg|Jacob|link=Jacob (Friends) Joanna-TV.jpg|Joanna|link=Joanna Kate Aux Yeux Noirs-TV.jpg|Kate Aux Yeux Noirs|link=Kate Œil-Noir Lacy-TV.jpg|Lacy|link=Lacy Livi-TV.jpg|Livi|link=Livi Marie-TV.jpg|Marie|link=Marie Martin-TV.jpg|Martin|link=Martin (Friends) Matthew-TV.jpg|Matthew|link=Matthew Naya-TV.jpg|Naya|link=Naya Noah karaté-TV.jpg|Noah|link=Professeur de karaté Sasha-TV.jpg|Sasha|link=Sasha Sophie-TV.jpg|Sophie|link=Sophie Tanya-TV.jpg|Tanya|link=Tanya M. Arkin-TV.jpg|M. Arkin|link=M. Arkin Mme Stevens-TV.jpg|Mme Stevens|link=Mme Stevens Grand-mère de Mia-TV.jpg|La grand-mère de Mia|link=Grand-mère de Mia Grand-père de Mia-TV.jpg|Le grand-père de Mia|link=Grand-père de Mia Maire Olivier-TV.jpg|Le maire|link=Maire Olivier |-| Série internet= ;Personnages principaux Andréa-Web.jpg|Andréa|link=Andréa Emma-Web.jpg|Emma|link=Emma Mia-Web.jpg|Mia|link=Mia Olivia-Web.jpg|Olivia|link=Olivia Stéphanie-Web.jpg|Stéphanie|link=Stéphanie ;Personnages secondaires Alan-Web.jpg|Alan|link=Alan Ben-Web.jpg|Ben|link=Ben Charlotte-Web.jpg|Charlotte|link=Charlotte Cole-Web.jpg|Cole|link=Cole (Friends) Ewa-Web.jpg|Ewa|link=Ewa Henry-Web.jpg|Henry|link=Henry (Friends) Izzy-Web.jpg|Izzy|link=Izzy (Friends) Jacob-Web.jpg|Jacob|link=Jacob (Friends) Joanna-Web.jpg|Joanna|link=Joanna Julian-Web.jpg|Julian|link=Julian Kate-Web.jpg|Kate|link=Kate Livi-Web.jpg|Livi|link=Livi Liza-Web.jpg|Liza|link=Liza Luis-Web.jpg|Luis|link=Luis Matthew-Web.jpg|Matthew|link=Matthew Naya-Web.jpg|Naya|link=Naya Noah-Web.jpg|Noah|link=Noah Noah karaté-Web.jpg|Noah|link=Professeur de karaté Tanya-Web.jpg|Tanya|link=Tanya Mme Stevens-Web.jpg|Mme Stevens|link=Mme Stevens Maire-Web.jpg|Le maire|link=Maire Olivier Générique et bande originale Série télévisée= ;Épisode 1 Friends Amies pour la vie 1.jpg Andréa-Générique 1-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Andréa Emma-Générique 1-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Emma Stéphanie-Générique 1-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Stéphanie Mia-Générique 1-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Mia Olivia-Générique 1-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Olivia Le premier épisode Il n'y a que l'amitié qui compte a comme unique générique d'introduction l'écran titre. Le générique final montre par contre les visages de chacune des cinq amies pendant le défilement des crédits, sur fond sonore de la chanson du premier épisode, We Can Do It. ;Épisodes 2 à 6 Mia 1-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Mia Mia 2-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Mia Emma 1-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Emma Emma 2-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Emma Olivia 1-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Olivia Olivia 2-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Olivia Andréa 1-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Andréa Andréa 2-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Andréa Stéphanie 1-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Stéphanie Stéphanie 2-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Stéphanie Friends Amies pour la vie 2.jpg Le premier générique de la série télévisée est introduit lors du deuxième épisode Une fête surprise ! en 2013. L'une après l'autre, chaque fille présente ses passions : les animaux pour Mia, le karaté et l'art pour Emma, la science pour Olivia, le chant pour Andréa et l'organisation pour Stéphanie. À la fin, les filles se tiennent par le bras. La chanson de ce générique d'introduction est BFF, la chanson du deuxième épisode. La chanson du générique final est à chaque fois une chanson propre à l'épisode. ;Épisodes 7 à 11 Mia 1-Générique 3-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Mia Emma 1-Générique 3-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Emma Olivia 1-Générique 3-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Olivia Andréa 1-Générique 3-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Andréa Stéphanie 1-Générique 3-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Stéphanie Groupe-Générique 3-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Les cinq amies Friends Amies pour la vie 3.jpg Le deuxième générique de la série télévisée est introduit lors du septième épisode Un talent à part en 2015. Il débute par une vue de Heartlake City, d'une carte-cœur, et de Charlie sautant. Puis, l'une après l'autre et dans le même ordre, chaque fille présente à nouveau ses passions d'une manière différente. Pour Stéphanie, la cuisine et la compétition ont remplacé l'organisation mais les autres filles ont gardé des passions représentatives similaires. À la fin, les filles se prennent en photo puis le résultat est découvert encadré dans une carte-cœur. La chanson de ce générique d'introduction reste BFF jusqu'au neuvième épisode et devient Let's be Friends à partir du dixième épisode. La chanson du générique final est généralement une chanson propre à l'épisode, ou la chanson du générique pour les épisodes sans chanson propre. ;Bande originale Le premier compositeur de la série télévisée est Anthony Lledo pour les trois premiers épisodes et le deuxième est Henrik Lindstrand pour les quatre derniers. ;Chansons LEGO Friends - Music Video|'Épisode 1' We Can Do It Chanson interprétée par The Friends LEGO Friends BFF|'Épisode 2' BFF Chanson interprétée par Sarah West LEGO Friends Friends Are Forever (Official)|'Épisode 3' Friends are Forever Chanson interprétée par Sarah West LEGO Friends Music Video - Ranch Romance|'Épisode 4' Country Girls - City Girls Chanson interprétée par Nadia Gattas LEGO Friends Music Video "Together"|'Épisode 5' Together Chanson interprétée par Nadia Gattas LEGO Friends Music Video 2014 - Forever Us|'Épisode 6' Forever Us Chanson interprétée par Nadia Gattas LEGO Friends - Μουσικό Βίντεο "Η δύναμη της φιλίας"|'Épisode 7' The Power of Friendship Chanson interprétée par Nadia Gattas LEGO Friends - Friends Trust Friends - Video Musicale - Inglese|'Épisode 9' Friends Trust Friends LEGO Friends - Let's be Friends - Music Video|''Let's be Friends'' La chanteuse du deuxième et du troisième épisodes est Sarah West, tandis que la chanteuse des quatre épisodes suivants est Nadia Gattas, qui fait la voix chantée d'Andréa. Le huitième épisode est le premier à n'avoir pas de chanson spécifique. La chanson du neuvième épisode a émergé plusieurs mois avant la diffusion de ce nouvel épisode. |-| Série internet= ;Saison 1 Générique webisodes saison 1 a.jpg Générique webisodes saison 1 b.jpg Le générique d'introduction des webisodes est naturellement plus court que celui des épisodes. Pour la première saison, une image des cinq amies, telles qu'elles apparaissent sur les boîtes des ensembles de 2013, est présente de manière fixe. Le titre s'affiche et le cœur sur le "i" clignote puis se met à grossir pour laisser place aux premières images du webisode. La chanson entendue brièvement est une nouvelle fois BFF. Le générique de fin montre uniquement l'adresse du mini site Friends. Aucun crédit n'est disponible. ;Saison 2 Générique webisodes saison 2 a.jpg Générique webisodes saison 2 b.jpg Générique webisodes saison 2 c.jpg Générique webisodes saison 2 d.jpg Générique webisodes saison 2 e.jpg Le générique d'introduction des webisodes de la deuxième saison correspond plus à leur style graphique et est plus animé et légèrement plus long que celui de la première saison. Emma et Olivia arrivent du côté gauche de l'écran, tandis que Mia les rejoint au centre par le côté droit. Puis de part et d'autre, Stéphanie et Andréa surgissent à leur tour et sautent pour se taper dans la main. Elles rient et une carte-cœur se met à voler près d'elles puis s'ouvre, dévoilant le titre de l'épisode. La carte grossit pour laisser place aux premières images du webisode. La chanson entendue brièvement est toujours BFF. Pour le générique de fin, une des dernières images du webisode apparaît dans une nouvelle carte-cœur, qui cette fois-ci se referme, laissant place à l'adresse du mini site Friends. Aucun crédit n'est disponible. Épisodes Il n'y a que l'amitié qui compte.jpg|'Épisode 1' Il n'y a que l'amitié qui compte (New Girl in Town)|link=Il n'y a que l'amitié qui compte Une fête surprise.jpg|'Épisode 2' Une fête surprise ! (Stephanie's Surprise Party)|link=Une fête surprise ! Une croisière avec les dauphins.jpg|'Épisode 3' Une croisière avec les dauphins (Dolphin Cruise)|link=Une croisière avec les dauphins Filles de la campagne.jpg|'Épisode 4' Filles de la campagne (Country Girls)|link=Filles de la campagne Le concours de chars.jpg|'Épisode 5' Le concours de chars (Emma's Dilemma)|link=Le concours de chars À la recherche du futur marié.jpg|'Épisode 6' À la recherche du futur marié (Friends of the Jungle)|link=À la recherche du futur marié Un talent à part.jpg|'Épisode 7' Un talent à part (Andrea's Big Moment)|link=Un talent à part L'île de Kate.jpg|'Épisode 8' L'île de Kate (Kate's Island)|link=L'île de Kate Le Grand Hôtel.jpg|'Épisode 9' Le Grand Hôtel (The Grand Hotel)|link=Le Grand Hôtel Votez pour moi.jpg|'Épisode 10' Votez pour moi !|link=Votez pour moi ! Aventure de vacances.jpg|'Épisode 11' Aventure de vacances (Camp Wild Hearts)|link=Aventure de vacances Transparent vidéo.png|'Épisode 12' La grande finale (Slam Dunk)|link=La grande finale Webisodes ;Saison 1 Premier jour au bar à smoothie.jpg|'Webisode 1' Premier jour au bar à smoothie (Andrea's First Day)|link=Premier jour au bar à smoothie Poulain en danger.jpg|'Webisode 2' Poulain en danger (The Trapped Foal)|link=Poulain en danger Le blues d'Andréa.jpg|'Webisode 3' Le blues d'Andréa (Bored Beach Blues)|link=Le blues d'Andréa L'exposé scientifique d'Olivia.jpg|'Webisode 4' L'exposé scientifique d'Olivia (Olivia's Science Show)|link=L'exposé scientifique d'Olivia Le monstre du lagon bleu.jpg|'Webisode 5' Le monstre du lagon bleu (The Beast from the Blue Lagoon)|link=Le monstre du lagon bleu Emma dans la jungle.jpg|'Webisode 6' Emma dans la jungle (Quit Monkeying Around)|link=Emma dans la jungle Les cocktails de Stéphanie.jpg|'Webisode 7' Les cocktails de Stéphanie (All We Need is Juice)|link=Les cocktails de Stéphanie Stéphanie et le perroquet.jpg|'Webisode 8' Stéphanie et le perroquet (Speaking of Parrots)|link=Stéphanie et le perroquet Drôle de blague.jpg|'Webisode 9' Drôle de blague (Nice Prank)|link=Drôle de blague Mia et Matthew, les sauveteurs.jpg|'Webisode 10' Mia et Matthew, les sauveteurs (Bear in Trouble)|link=Mia et Matthew, les sauveteurs Un nouveau projet.jpg|'Webisode 11' Un nouveau projet (Drawn Together)|link=Un nouveau projet Les animaux nocturnes.jpg|'Webisode 12' Les animaux nocturnes (Noisy Camping Trip)|link=Les animaux nocturnes Exposé scientifique de glace.jpg|'Webisode 13' Exposé scientifique de glace (Icy Science Show)|link=Exposé scientifique de glace Le portrait de Tony.jpg|'Webisode 14' Le portrait de Tony (Painting Tony)|link=Le portrait de Tony Le gâteau anti-moustique.jpg|'Webisode 15' Le gâteau anti-moustique (Jungle Cup Cakes)|link=Le gâteau anti-moustique Quel scoop.jpg|'Webisode 16' Quel scoop ! (What's at Heart ?)|link=Quel scoop ! Le mystère du centre commercial.jpg|'Webisode 17' Le mystère du centre commercial (Two Jacobs)|link=Le mystère du centre commercial Décoration de Noël.jpg|'Webisode 18' Décoration de Noël (Emma's Ornament)|link=Décoration de Noël ;Saison 2 Les cartes-cœurs.jpg|'Webisode 1' Les cartes-cœurs (I Heart Card You)|link=Les cartes-cœurs Emma déménage Première partie.jpg|'Webisode 2' Emma déménage : Première partie (Emma is Moving: Part 1)|link=Emma déménage : Première partie Emma déménage Deuxième partie.jpg|'Webisode 3' Emma déménage : Deuxième partie (Emma is Moving: Part 2)|link=Emma déménage : Deuxième partie Une glace étonnante.jpg|'Webisode 4' Une glace étonnante... (What an Interesting Ice Cream)|link=Une glace étonnante... Rêve ou réalité.jpg|'Webisode 5' Rêve ou réalité (Big Dreams)|link=Rêve ou réalité Saint-Valen quoiiiiii.jpg|'Webisode 6' Saint-Valen quoiiiiii ? (Valentine's Whaaat?)|link=Saint-Valen quoiiiiii ? L'interview de Stéphanie.jpg|'Webisode 7' L'interview de Stéphanie (Live from Backstage)|link=L'interview de Stéphanie Les petits farceurs.jpg|'Webisode 8' Les petits farceurs (The Unprankables)|link=Les petits farceurs Les filles ne ronflent pas.jpg|'Webisode 9' Les filles ne ronflent pas (Girls DON'T Snore)|link=Les filles ne ronflent pas Regarde de haut en bas.jpg|'Webisode 10' Regarde de haut en bas (Look High and Low)|link=Regarde de haut en bas Une voix qui porte.jpg|'Webisode 11' Une voix qui porte (A Strong Voice)|link=Une voix qui porte Nouvelles juteuses.jpg|'Webisode 12' Nouvelles juteuses (The Juicy News)|link=Nouvelles juteuses Trompe-moi une fois.jpg|'Webisode 13' Trompe-moi une fois (Fool Me Once)|link=Trompe-moi une fois Le défilé de mode d'Emma.jpg|'Webisode 14' Le défilé de mode d'Emma (Emma's Design Show: Easter Letters)|link=Le défilé de mode d'Emma Livraison spéciale.jpg|'Webisode 15' Livraison spéciale (Special Delivery)|link=Livraison spéciale Le groupe est créé.jpg|'Webisode 16' Le groupe est créé (Making the Band)|link=Le groupe est créé Novélisations ;Versions anglophones LEGO Friends New Girl in Town.jpg|'Épisode 1' LEGO Friends: New Girl in Town|link=LEGO Friends: New Girl in Town LEGO Friends The Birthday Surprise temp.jpg|'Episode 2' LEGO Friends: The Birthday Surprise|link=LEGO Friends: The Birthday Surprise LEGO Friends Dolphin Rescue.jpg|'Épisode 3' LEGO Friends: Dolphin Rescue|link=LEGO Friends: Dolphin Rescue LEGO Friends Jungle Adventure.jpg|'Épisode 6' LEGO Friends: Jungle Adventure|link=LEGO Friends: Jungle Adventure ;Version francophone Les récrés de tiji 37.jpg|'Épisode 2' Les récrés de tiji 37|link=Une fête surprise ! DVD ;Versions francophones LEGO Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|'Épisodes 1 à 3' Amies pour la vie|link=LEGO Friends : Amies pour la vie (DVD) LEGO Friends L'aventure des meilleures amies continue.jpg|'Épisodes 4 à 6' L'aventure des meilleures amies continue !|link=LEGO Friends : L'aventure des meilleures amies continue ! Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Friends Catégorie:2012 Catégorie:2013 Catégorie:2014 Catégorie:2015 Catégorie:2016 Catégorie:Friends (Série)